


Missing scene after tonight's ep

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Like the title says it's what might've happened in tonight's ep (4th April 2019) with robron





	Missing scene after tonight's ep

“Alright I'm off.” - said Aaron halfway through the door.

 

“Oi, wait up!” - he heard his husband's voice. - “I'm coming with you.”

 

“Alright need a lift?” - asked Aaron still not understanding.... he only got the picture when Robert didn't say where he wanted to go.

 

“I go with you... to the meeting.”

 

“It's just a scrap run Robert.... I've done it hundreds of times.”

 

“I know... it's just... I have nothing for today and I thought...”

 

“Nothing?” - asked Aaron suddenly – “Not one client?”

 

“Okay... maybe I called them to reschedule...”

 

“Robert!”

 

“I just thought it would be fun. To spend the day together.”

 

“Which we did yesterday... and the day before that...”

 

“You don't want me with you, you mean?” - he asked sulking.

 

“No, course not.... alright, but.... I need to work Robert... I mean it. No distractions.” - he said before he texted his mum wishing good luck for the scan.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_3 hours later_ **

 

 

“Me mum said everything went well.” - he smiled as he looked at his phone. They were having lunch in Hotten when the message came.

 

“Really? That's fantastic. Maybe we could celebrate once we get home.”

 

“Good idea. I'm so happy for them.”

 

“Me too.” - said Robert smiling. - “Just wait until it's gonna be our baby.... “

 

“You're gonna be crazy.... like a headless chicken.” - laughed Aaron.

 

“Me? Erm... excuse me but I think you're gonna be worse.”

 

“Me? Worse? Have you looked into the mirror mate? You are the definition of worrying. Your face should be next to the word in the dictionary.”

 

“Very funny.” - muttered Robert before he started smiling.

 

“What?” - asked Aaron looking at his husband

 

“Nothing I just love when we're talking about the future.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> anon who wanted this I hope you like it


End file.
